1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light-emitting diode device and method of manufacturing the same, and more particularly to the light emitting diode (LED) device including a light-transmission conductive layer with high transparency and a patterned transparent conductive layers. The LED device of present invention includes the light-transmission conductive layer with high transparency and the patterned transparent conductive layers so as to improve transmission efficiency, ohmic conductivity and light brightness.
2. Description of Related Art
The conventional light emitting diode (LED) device, especially InGaN LED device, has the problem of light intensity degradation. As shown in FIG. 1a, the conventional InGaN LED element has an n-type GaN layer 21, an InGaN active layer 22, a transparent conductive layer 24, and a p-type GaN layer 230 which are stacked sequentially in layers on the top face of a sapphire substrate 10. The substrate 10 of conventional light emitting diode device is formed on the bottom of light emitting diode device. The semiconductor layer 20 has an n-type semiconductor layer 21, an active layer 22 and a p-type semiconductor layer 23, wherein the active layer 22 grown between the n-type semiconductor layer 21 and the p-type semiconductor layer 23, an n-pad 210 on the n-type semiconductor layer and at least a p-pad 230 on the p-type semiconductor layer 23; a transparent conductive layer 24 is formed above the p-type semiconductor layer 23.
Referring to FIGS. 1a and 1b, the conventional light emitting diode device has the problems of low brightness and light intensity degradation. The reason for the low brightness is the low transparency of transparent conductive layer of conventional LED device. The transparency of transparent conductive layer of conventional LED device is only 50% light transmission efficiency.
Even though generally transparent conductive layer of LED device is implemented with high transparency materials for increasing the light transmission efficiency, the LED device only reaches 70% light transmission efficiency. Such low transparency of transparent conductive layer still limit the light brightness of the LED device.
In response to the shortcomings and drawbacks of conventional LED device designs, several alternative approaches have been proposed in order to improve the light transmission efficiency of transparent conductive layer and thus the brightness of LED device produced therefrom.
The present invention provides a metal-oxide layer mixed with transparent conductive layer to increase transmission efficiency of transparent conductive layer.